


Just a Little Longer...

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta: goddess47</p></blockquote>





	Just a Little Longer...

It was huge and open – not separated by conventional stalls.  Interesting Ancient-y patterns lay in the tile, a soothing mixture of aquas, tans and white, throughout the circular room.  The shower fittings were spaced evenly around the circumference and the water was always, always hot.  Evan figured the Ancients could have used all the relaxation they could get after battles with the Wraith.  He thought about that sometimes after a mission – what it must have been like for them.  He knew what it was like for him, for his men.

His men.  Evan had known he was different from an early age – different from the way others expected him to be.  Not that it had ever bothered him, his variance from what others deemed normal.  He was _perfectly_ normal, thank you very much.  Bothered his family - well, everyone except his sister.  She never treated him differently, never stared at him then quickly looked away when they're eyes met, didn't think he was crazy for joining the Air Force, where temptation would be all around him and his preferences policed under the stranglehold of _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_.  She just wanted him to be happy.

Being a patient man, Evan trusted in the adage "good things come to those who wait."  He'd actually had several good things over the years, and he'd left a good thing when he chose to come along on the assignment of a lifetime.  Only, Atlantis was no different in one sense – temptation still surrounded him and the cloud of DADT reached across galaxies to Pegasus.

A perfect example – the showers after a mission, after the med checks – hot, steamy, the sound of men's voices, the scent of male skin in the air.  It didn't help either that the lighting in the showers accentuated the ripple of hard muscle, the curve of a bicep or a thigh or shone on the swell of a wet ass.  Luckily, self-control almost bested patience as Evan's greatest virtue.  He was very good at the public persona, the outward appearance, but that wasn't to say he had no passion.  Together with the right chemistry, the right set of circumstances, Evan could burn a man with his passion, with his slow building desire, flawless execution and the sheer intensity of his sex.

He stole a few furtive glances through the rising steam.  He didn't often get the opportunity to go out with Sheppard's team, so took his chance to covet what he could _not_ have, could never have, simply because it was _too_ risky.  The long torso, the lean body dusted with dark, fine hair that glinted copper in certain light, or the strong, muscled back, solid, shapely biceps and tattooed forearm, or the tight thighs that led to one of the finest asses Evan had ever seen.  He felt himself harden and turned away – heard himself say "just a little longer" in answer to _"you coming, Lorne?"_

He was alone in the huge, circular enclosure.  Patches of soap still slicked his body as he braced one hand against the wall, chin dropping to his chest as he slowly coaxed his cock to full hardness with the other – the soapy slide of his hand an all too familiar lover. 

He let images of that ass drift across the blank slate he'd schooled his mind.  Just this once, he thought, an indulgence, no harm, no foul.  He thought of the way the swell of those cheeks gave rise to the broad back, the wide shoulders – and something Evan had never let himself think of before…that thick cock.  Even flaccid, he could imagine what it was like fully erect.

Evan pulled his other hand around to his own ass, rubbing over the slick skin, threading a single finger down into the cleft to tease his twitching hole.  His mind supplied the head of that thick, hard cock as a substitute.  Breathing a bit more ragged now, his want was showing, but that was okay – there was no one there to—

Finely honed and trained reflexes failed him as another hand slid up the center of his back.  He froze at the voice in his ear – _"don't turn around."  _A low, raspy whisper that shot straight to his dick, making it even harder, if that were possible.  He drew a long hissing breath as another hand slid over his own – the one on his cock and he held that breath in suspension while his hand was placed against the tile in front of him.  As the other man's hand moved up and down over his rigid shaft, the hostage breath left him in a long, needy moan.

Achingly hard, he began to push into the strong, solid rhythm.  Another groan as something warm and hard pushed up between his cheeks.  Oh, Jesus God, that felt good.  He wanted to reach back, to guide the hips nudging against him, wanted to turn around, but there was something so wicked, so decadent, so hot about it this way – complete surrender to the altruistic ministrations of this—stranger.

He leaned into the warm body at his back, felt wet lips at his nape as the cock and hand moved faster.  A tongue circled the shell of his ear and Evan shivered at the other man's quick breaths and tiny whimpers.  His muscles stone-like with anticipation, his hips rocking in time with the hand in front and the cock behind - toes curling beneath him as the familiar tightening in his balls crept up on him slowly.  The other man's mouth was still at his ear – no words, just tight, sharp pants that spurred Evan on.  His fingers scrabbled at the tile as the man's hips pushed harder and faster between Evan's slick cheeks, as the hand whipped over his cock and oh God, oh God, oh God—

Evan's face crimped in exquisite relief, his eyes squeezed tight as he pushed up on his toes – long, lazy jets of semen splotched the tile before sliding down to be washed away, his ass squeezing the cock, and throaty groans filled his ears.  Evan knew the man had come by the warmth on his ass, by the hot, hard puffs of air against his neck, and with one final pull, the other man's hand was gone, grasping Evan's hip as the man continued to shudder against him.

That voice again, _"don't turn around."  _Lips pressed to his shoulder – then nothing.  Hands gone, lips gone, voice – gone.

Evan finally turned around.  Alone again.  He dipped his head under the spray and smiled as his muscles melted under the still-hot water – _just a little longer._

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: goddess47


End file.
